


Falling in love on a cruise ship

by Reedusislife



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Cock Worship, Couples Crusie, Cruise Ships, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Massage, Moonlight, Restraints, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Showers, Slow Burn, Topping from the Bottom, adorable boys, eventaul smut, fake boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reedusislife/pseuds/Reedusislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggie and Michonne have been trying to get Rick and Daryl together for years. Michonne bought 6 tickets to a couples cruise. This may be the time that their schemes actually work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time wriing a Rickyl fic. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.

On Sunday afternoon Maggie and Michonne was trying to come up with a plan to get Rick and Daryl together. “YES” Michonne yelled. “ I finally found a couples only cruise!” She purchased 6 tickets. Glenn and Maggie were sitting on the couch trying to come up with excuses to get Rick and Daryl away for a week. They have been trying to get Rick and Daryl together for a couple years now. Everyone knows that they like each other. But, they are so oblivious to the fact. Michonne has tried double dating. Maggie has tried to get them together alone in a romantic setting. Nothing seems to work. 

“Ok! Michonne you are going to tell Daryl that you him and Andrea are going to tell him that you all are going down to Florida for a huge motorcycle show. We are telling Rick we are taking him on a cruise but not which kind.” Maggie told Michonne.  
~ ~ ~  
The next day Rick went out to eat with Maggie and Glenn like he normal does on Mondays. They are sitting at their usual table at the dinner. Maggie is asking what he has planned for the first week of summer. 

“I really don’t have anything planned. Why?” Rick questions. 

“Good! Now you do! We are going on a cruise for a week!” Maggie explained happily. 

“Who all is going?” Rick asks.

“Just us three.” Glenn says quietly. 

“Ok. What about Michonne? Or Andrea? Or Daryl?” Rick says chewing the inside of his cheek. 

“Oh! They are going to a motorcycle show that week!” Maggie giggles.

Rick would not admit it but he was kinda upset that he would not get to see Daryl for a whole week. Now that he was thinking about it he was kinda upset that he would not get to see Daryl lounging around on a beautiful sun deck. Whoa! Where did that thought come from he wondered. He shook his head and finished his meal.

Across town Michonne just found Daryl at his usual spot. The mechanic shop. She was watching Daryl finish up with the mustang he was working on. When he was done he spotted her reclining on the couch that was in the waiting area. He walked over to her.

“Hey ‘Chonne, whatcha doing here? That motorcycle need fixn’ again?” He joked.

“Hey Dare! Excuse you! My motorcycle is in perfect condition. I brought you lunch! We need to talk!” She exclaimed. She handed him the bag of lunch and his chocolate shake.

He led her towards the break room. They sat across from each other. They started digging into their food. There was a few moments of silence between them before Daryl couldn’t take it anymore and finally asked “So, what is so important that you couldn’t wait till I got off?”

“Andrea and I are planning a motorcycle trip for the first week of summer. There is a big motorcycle rally in Florida and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us.” She simply stated.

“Yeah, sure that sounds fun. What about Rick, Maggie and Glenn?” He asked innocently. He started chewing his thumb. 

“Oh they have something planned for that week. It is a real shame.” She giggled slightly. They finished their lunch and she left to go meet Andrea at her house. Daryl slowly walked back to the work room thinking over the plans he just agreed to. He was gonna miss Rick that week they were apart but since he made plans with Glenn and Maggie and did not bother to invite him then he was gonna have a good time with ‘Chonne and Andy.


	2. The Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finds out that he actually is not going to a motorcycle convention but ends up on a cruise ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I love hearing from you guys. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcomed! (:

The next few weeks went by in a blur. Rick went to work. He ate lunch with Maggie and Glenn. Daryl would occasionally grab lunch with them when the shop was on the less busier sight. He constantly wondered how a week with out seeing his best friend was going to affect him. Although Daryl was not going to be there he had planned to have a good time with Maggie and Glenn. He was going to relax in the sun. He was going to drink on the sky deck. He was gonna swim in the bluest oceans while they were docked on all the islands. He knows he will be using this week to sort out the feelings he has developed for Daryl. He was not sure when they started happening but this week of relaxation was to help him forget.   
Today was finally the day. He was all packed and ready to go. He was waiting on Maggie and Glenn to come get him. He pulled out his phone and texted Daryl.

R: Hey. How is the packing coming along? 

D: Eh. Almost done ‘Chonne should be here in an hour. She had to make sure her and Andrea’s bikes were polished and ready to go. Daryl replied. 

Rick laughed a little. Andrea never really seemed into motorcycles the way Daryl and Michonne were. He thought about Daryl riding on his bike. The way he would look with winding running through his dirty locks that were sticking out of his helmet. Damnit Rick! Snap out of it. 

R: Sounds like them. Hope you have a good time parading with other motorcycle enthusiast. He replied. 

Daryl huffed out a laugh. As if he could have fun while his best friend was off doing who knows what with Maggie and Glenn. 

D: Yeah have fun with Maggie and Glenn. You know we are going to be crazy by the end of the week. We each got stuck with a pair of love birds. 

R: Yeah we will be sick of them making lovey dovey eyes at each other. 

Just as Daryl was about to reply Michonne and Andrea burst through the door and dog piled on top of him. 

“HEY!” He shouted as the three fell to the ground. 

“Sup, Dare-bare?” Andrea asked. “Are you ready for our exciting week?” 

“With you two? Nah I’d rather be laying on a beach by myself.” He joked. 

 

“Ah. Come on Dare. You know you love us and cannot wait to spend all weekend with us.” She winked. 

They got up off the floor and he reached for his phone. He saw he had two missed texts from Rick. 

R: Daryl? Are you there? 

R: Ok, well Maggie and Glenn are here. So I guess I will talk to you later. 

Daryl was a little bit upset that he did not get to finish his conversation with Rick but that was ok he would talk to him later. He gathered up his stuff and walked outside with Michonne and Andrea. They secured everything to their bikes that they would need. Then they were on their way.   
As they drove towards Miami they wove in and out of traffic. When they stopped to grab some food he texted Rick. 

D: Hey. Sorry about earlier. I got ambushed by our second favorite couple. Andy and ‘Chonne decided I need to be involved in a dog pile. Lol.

After they finished eating they continued to drive. They finally arrived in Miami. They decided that since the convention did not start till tomorrow after noon they were going to grab a hotel for the night. They decided to get a suit. Daryl took the couch while Michonne and Andrea took the bedroom. 

“’Chonne do you think this is going to work?” Andrea questioned. 

“Andy baby don’t worry. Maggie and I have it all planned out. We planned all of this to a T.” Michonne stated. She started kissing down her neck. “Now get some sleep. We have to get up early tomorrow.” She kissed her forehead. 

As Daryl was trying to go to sleep Rick texted him. 

R: Hey. It’s ok didn’t know what happened. But, this will be the last time I will be able to talk to you for this week. Where we are going I am not going to be able to have cell service. 

D: Man. That sucks. That is ok though. I will take lots of pictures of this week so you can see the motorcycles when you get back. 

They said their good nights and went to bed. Once they were settled Maggie texted Michonne. 

M: “Chonne remember you all have to arrive a little later tomorrow. We are going to be there as soon as they start letting people board.”

M: “ Yes Mags I know. Thanks for reminding me though. (: See you tomorrow sunshine.” 

The next day Maggie, Glenn, and Rick boarded the ship as soon as they could. The rooms would be ready shortly. They were left to wonder the ship. They went up to the top deck to where they could see everything. They watched other people board and mingle with each other. Then Rick noticed something strange. They were no children aboard. Which normally that only meant one of two things. This was a single’s cruise or a couple’s cruise. He did not like where this was going. He let it go for now but he was definitely going to approach Maggie about this later. 

Michonne, Andrea, and Daryl boarded the ship. Daryl was really confused. He did not know why they were on a fucking ship when they were supposed to be meeting for a motorcycle convention. He did not have time to think about that though since right after they boarded the horn was blowing signaling that the ship was moving. They walked around a little. They found a bar and that sat down and a drink. 

“’Chonne what are we doing on a boat?” Daryl asked her over the rim of his drink. 

“Uhh. We decided to change plans. Sorry for not telling you Dare. Figured you would have been upset.” Michonne giggled. 

“Yeah Dare-bare you know we love you. We thought this would be better as a surprise.” She swirled her drink and hooked his arm. 

They were told their rooms were ready. So they started towards their rooms. They were on a middle floor so it was not hard to find. Their suitcases were sitting outside the doors. Michonne and Andrea had a room right next to his. He was curious as to why there was another bag sitting beside his. It looked familiar but he couldn’t place it. He grabbed his and decided to leave the other one there. It could have been left by mistake. Once he was inside he threw his stuff to the floor. He went to go find ‘Chonne and Andy. As soon as he opened the door he saw Rick standing there.


	3. Putt-putt , Rick , and Chooclate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Daryl start to explore the ship. Daryl has some ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not been on a cruise I recommend it. Yes there is a putt-putt course. Yes there are dance clubs. Yes there are shops and casinos. It is all real. This might be slightly longer. Could not find a good stopping point!! 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Always comments and Kudos are appreciated. 
> 
> They keep me going.

Rick turned around when he heard the door open. He was really confused as why someone was in his room. His first thought that it was a cleaning lady. When he saw who was standing there he did a mental happy dance. 

“Umm Daryl? Whatcha doing here?” Rick questioned. 

“Umm ‘Chonne and Andy had a change of plans. We somehow ended up on this ship.” Daryl shifted from foot to foot. 

Just as Rick was about to reply Maggie stepped out of her room. She was happy to see that the boys were together. She giggled softly as she pulled Glenn from the room after her. 

“So boys this is a couples cruise. Which means when you step out of the room you have to pretend to be together. That is the only way you will be allowed to stay on it.” She winked. 

“Yeah, sorry guys but this is the only cruise that would fit all our schedules. You are just gonna have to pretend.” Glenn laughed. He and Maggie then walked off hand in hand leaving the boys to their shocked expressions at the news.   
Daryl and Rick looked at each other. Daryl shrugged and moved out of the doorway so Rick could come in. They had some things to discuss about this cruise. And how they were going to handle the news they were given. As soon as Rick set his stuff down he shut the door and walked over. 

“So what are we going to do?” He questioned Rick.

“I guess if we want to see the rest of the ship then we are going to have to pretend. But, if you don’t want to then we can stay in here.” Rick hesitated. 

“Naw I wanna go see the ship! Shall we?” He held out his hand for Rick to take. Once Rick grabbed his hand they headed towards the door. When they walked out Michonne and Andrea were just stepping out. They looked at the guys holding hands. 

“So Dare? I am assuming Mags told you about the ship.” Michonne gestured towards their enclosed hands. 

“Umm yeah she did.” Daryl said. Both Rick and Daryl looked away embarrassed. 

“Anyways lets go find something to eat.” Andrea said. They all walked towards the all you can eat buffet. When they got there they were over whelmed at all the food. There were foods from everywhere. They saw Maggie and Glenn just sitting down at a table. They went over and sat down. Andy and ‘Chonne went to get their food first. 

“So umm Mags what exactly do you do on a couples cruise.” Rick questioned her. 

“Umm today is just about exploring. Tomorrow though..” she pulls out a pamphlet “…there is a bunch of couple activities. You don’t have to go to any but its all about the experience right?” She said not looking up from the pamphlet. 

“Ok then we will see what we should do.” Daryl said nonchalantly. 

As soon as Michonne and Andrea came back Rick and Daryl got up to get their food. Daryl chose to go for a burger with fries where as Rick went for two slices of Pizza. They sat down with the rest of their group and they fell into easy conversation. They intertwined their legs with one another without realizing that they did that. 

Rick was let his mind wonder. He was thinking about how their friends acted leading up to today. Then all of a sudden all the puzzle pieces clicked together and he finally got what they were trying to do. And if this little shenanigan worked then he would have to find a way to repay Mags and ‘Chonne. He knew they were the masterminds behind this. 

Daryl started moving his foot against Rick’s without thinking. He liked the feeling of it. He looked over at Rick and noticed that his blue eyes were a little darker. He stopped moving his foot and they went back to their normal blue. He wanted to keep the darker blue so he moved his foot again. When he looked over at Rick he knew this pretending shit was not going to last long between them. 

“Ok guys Glenn and I are going to go swimming. If you wanna join us you know where we will be! See yall later!” Maggie waved as her Glenn left. 

“Ok boys listen here. You are not to disturb us for the next two hours. I need some private time with my beautiful girlfriend. “ Michonne winked at them. Her and Andrea left giggling. Rick and Daryl looked at each other and gave each other a smirk. They both knew exactly what they were going to do. Once they finished their food they started exploring the ship again. Hand in hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

They went around at the different shops. They went lower and checked the casinos that weren’t open yet. They would have to come back later. There was a dance club down there as well. Daryl made a mental note of having to bring Rick back down here later. They went and stood around on one of the sun decks. They spotted some couples playing mini golf on one of the decks and Daryl had a wonderful idea. If they were going to pretend to be a couple then he was going to play it up the best he could. 

When they got over to the mini golf course. They grabbed two clubs. Rick grabbed a light blue ball it reminded him of Daryl’s eyes. Daryl grabbed a dark blue one. It reminded him of how Rick’s eyes went dark when he was moving his foot against his leg. 

“Ok Grimes. You shoot first.” Daryl stepped back to admire the view as Rick bent down to place the ball on the turf. Daryl growled lowly at the sight. Once Rick stood up and started to swing Daryl stepped behind him and placed his hands on top of Rick’s to help him swing. Rick jumped at the contact and looked at Daryl surprised. 

“Hey we have to keep up appearances right? What better way then to help you play putt-putt!” He smirked.   
“You are right. Lets do this Honey.” Rick said with a wink. He wiggled his hips back against him.

Daryl growled again. He was gonna have to either find a way to repay Michonne or he was going to kill her. This was a sweet torture. He did not know if he could last the whole week without telling Rick how he really felt. Either way at the end of this week everything was going to be different when they got home. 

As they continued to play the course with each other switching positions holding hands and hips on the other they chatted idly. They noticed that more couples were following their lead and getting cuddly while putting. They laughed at the end of the game. Daryl had won which was no surprise. He could always beat Rick at putt-putt. Rick then remembered that this night would not end because he and Daryl are sharing a room and that sent a jolt to his heart and groin. 

They walked hand in hand back to their room. Maggie and Glenn were to the left of them and Michonne and Andrea were to the right so they each knocked on one of the doors. Glenn answered in nothing but his boxers.

“Yeah?” he said as he tried to cover himself. 

“Are we doing anything for dinner?” Rick asked. 

“Umm yeah we will meet you at the buffet in an hour. Ok?” He questioned as started to step back into the room.   
“Yeah.” Rick said as Glenn closed the door. 

Andrea answered her shortly after. 

“Dinner in a hour?” Daryl laughed at her messy hair and bath robe. “Have fun Andy?” 

“Yes and you have know idea.” She laughed and closed the door. 

“Alright lets get cleaned up for dinner.” Rick said opening their own door. When they walked in they say the swan of towels sitting on the bed. There were two pieces of chocolate on the pillows. Rick grabbed one and started opening it. He popped it in to his mouth and groaned at the delicious taste. Daryl growled at the noise and said that he was going to take a shower first. 

Once he stripped and got in the shower thoughts of him and Rick field his head. He thought of the groan at the chocolate. He thought off the way Rick wiggled his hips back into his. He thought about how Rick’s hand felt in his. He remembered the dark look he got from sliding his foot up and down Rick’s leg. He also thought about he was going to see Rick dancing with him in the club later tonight. 

Before he knew what he was doing his hand found its way to his shaft. He started stroking himself thinking about Rick and all that they there were going to do on this cruise. He had to keep biting his lip to keep himself quite. Rick was just on the opposite of the door. He bit down harder when he came. He finished cleaning himself off and then realized that he just got off to thoughts off his best friend. He quickly dismissed the thought and got out of the shower and dried off


	4. Moonlight, Dancing, and Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be moonlight and dancing. Oh and Pictures!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the moonlight square on my bingo card. 
> 
> This is a bunch of Rickyl fluff because who does not love Rickyl fluff. The song in this chapter is Stay by Hurts! Listen to it!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcomed!!  
> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Once Daryl and Rick both showered and got ready they had half an hour before they met up with the others. They walked to where some of the shops were and decided to look around. As they were wandering around they stayed shoulder to shoulder. Rick thought that this is how it should be all the time. He slung his arm over Daryl’s shoulder and pulled him closer. Daryl was perfectly ok with this. 

When they joined up with the others Rick’s arm was still slung over Daryl’s shoulders. Andrea giggled into Michonne’s arm. Maggie looked extremely satisfied. They all walked to the buffet. As they were walking by there was a photographer with a gorgeous back drop. They each wanted individual couple photos but also a group photo. Michonne picked Andrea up bridal style in their picture. Maggie and Glenn kissed in their photo. Daryl on the other hand was about to rock Ricks world. Rick stood waiting for Daryl to get in the shot. He saw a flash of mischief in his eyes and was prepared for anything. Daryl came over and jumped on Rick’s back. He kissed his ear and laughed. The photographer caught the most happiest picture of the entire cruise so far. As they were getting in for the group shot Glenn came up with an idea. 

“Hey guys! Prom style photos!” Glenn said proudly. He got behind Maggie and placed his hand on her hip. Her hand was on top of his. Michonne and Andrea followed suit. Daryl looked at Rick and got in front of him. Rick’s hand went automatically to Daryl’s hip. He liked the way his heart sped up a little at being this close to his best friend. They all smiled big smiles for the photograph. They were told they could pick up the pictures later. 

They finally got to have dinner. They chatted idly. Michonne and Andrea were making plans to go up on the top deck and watch the stars in some of the chairs up there. Maggie and Glenn were talking about maybe visiting the casinos. Rick got up to get more to drink. Daryl used this time to tell his friends what they already knew. 

“Guys…. I really like Rick….” He stated quietly. Maggie looked at him with a smug look on her face. 

“Dare, honey we already know. He likes you too. That is why we brought you two on this cruise. So you could come to terms with it. “ She said in a reply. 

“Well, I have a plan for tonight….” He looked over to make sure Rick was still to far away to hear. “I plan on taking him dancing night in one of the clubs down stairs. You gotta promise you won’t tell him.” He said. 

“We promise!” They all shared in a wave of smiles. 

“ Dare, if you need anything just let us know and we will help the best we can.” Andrea said laying her hand on his arm. 

“Yeah. I will. Thanks guys!” Daryl said and he started chewing on his lip. Rick chose this time to come back with some chocolate desserts. Daryl groaned inwardly at the thought of Rick eating the chocolate. He wrapped his legs around Rick’s and scooted a little closer. Rick started eating the desserts and he was making the noises that had Daryl’s blood boiling. He did not know if he could handle the rest of dinner. Michonne laughed and Rick looked over confused. 

“What are you laughing at ‘Chonne? It is just dessert.” He said simple. 

“Are you eating that or are you EATING that??” She laughed. She looked over at Daryl and he looked frustrated. Sexually frustrated she thought. She laughed again. Maggie and her shared a look and they both burst into laughter. Rick and Daryl both looked confused. They had no idea what was going through their heads. 

“’Chonne? Are you ok? You seem more crazy tonight.” Daryl said playfully slapping her arm. 

“Just admiring the view.” She said. She then leaned over and kissed Andrea. 

“Alright, Andy let’s go get our swim suits on.” She winked at the rest of the group. They waved their goodbyes and promises of meeting tomorrow. Maggie and Glenn got up a few minutes later and headed downstairs. Daryl was sure Glenn was going to lose. They have played poker before and the poor Asian always loses. Daryl looked over at Rick. The man was licking his spoon clean. That surely did things to Daryl and his groin. 

“Let’s go dancing.” Daryl got up and held his hand for Rick.

“Are you sure you wanna see all this on a dance floor? It is not pretty.” Rick said taking Daryl’s hand.

They walked down a few floors and finally came to the dance club they passed earlier. Rick went to the bar and got them both a beer. They drank them in silence. “Stay by Hurts” came on. Rick pulled Daryl onto the dance floor. They started dancing together. Their foreheads were touching as they danced in circles. They were sharing each other’s breathes. Daryl looked at Rick’s lips. Man, he really wanted to kiss those damn kissable lips. He also wanted to do other things to those lips. He shook his head. As the song was coming to an end they almost kissed. Their noses so close to one another. A man shouting across the room broke their focus. They looked up to see what the commotion was about. When they looked back at each other they realized how close they were standing. They each took a few steps back. 

“Let’s get out of here. Its getting kinda crowded.” Rick suggested in his ear. Daryl shrived slightly.

“Yeah alright.” He took Rick’s hand and they started walking the deck. They came to a very secluded part of the deck. Daryl looked out over the dark ocean. Rick was looking at Daryl. The moonlight glimmering off his dirty colored hair. He could see the moon reflected back in Daryl’s eyes. He could not help himself. He moved closer. He wanted to capture this moment forever. He wanted Daryl to always have that awed look in his eyes. He placed himself right behind Daryl. He could not distinguish where his body ended and Daryl’s began. He wrapped his arms around Daryl’s middle. They looked over the ocean together. The moonlight shimmering on the waters surface. 

Daryl thought he had died and gone to heaven. He liked how natural it felt for Rick to be wrapped around him. In public! He leaned into Rick’s chest. He had no idea how long they stood there like that. He loved the feeling and never wanted it to end. He sneaked a peek at Rick out of the corner of his eye. He saw the most glorious thing he has ever experienced. Rick’s eyes were on him and he saw nothing but the moonlight. It drowned out the normal color of his eyes. He did not know which shade he liked better. This trip was going to be the death of him just from Rick’s eyes. In one day he has seen three shades reflected back at him. He made a promise to keep those shades returning as long as he can. 

They could have stood there all night. Daryl was starting to get sleepy. His head was starting to drift on Rick’s shoulder. Rick caught the moment and scooted away from Daryl. Daryl whined a little in his sleepy state. He turned around and looked at Rick. Rick gave him a sly smile. He turned his back on him and looked over his shoulder. 

“Come on. We are gonna take you and put you in bed.” Rick said waiting. 

“What do you mean?” Daryl asked rubbing his eyes. 

“You are gonna get on my back and I am taking you back to our room.” Rick stated. Daryl smiled a little and hoped on. He soon fell asleep on Rick’s back. He could not have been more happier. Rick smiled as heard the soft snores. He giggled to himself. They finally made it back to the room. He opened the door and laid Daryl on the bed. He took off his boots and socks. He went and changed into his pajama pants. He put on a t-shirt and crawled into bed next to Daryl. Daryl subconsciously moved closer to Rick. Rick could not help himself he slowly started playing with Daryl’s hair. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is their picture 


	5. Massages and Kisses shared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massages that lead to kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fills the massage square on my bingo card. 
> 
> This is a bunch of Rickyl fluff. I wanted to get this chapter out before the new episode tonight!!   
> So here you go my lovely folks!!
> 
> As always comments and Kudos are welcomed!! 
> 
> Let me know what yall think!!  
> ENJOY!!

The next morning Daryl woke in an unfamiliar bed with a strange presence pressed to his back. He freaked out for a minute before his memory came back. He snuggled in closer to Rick. Rick sighed happily in his sleep. Daryl rolled over and looked at his happy face. He wanted to kiss those beautiful lips. He withheld himself though. There was a soft knock at the door. He got up and answered it. 

“Yeah?” He said sleepily. He rubbed his eye.

“Hey Dare-Bare!! Get your boyfriend up!! We have plans for today!” Andrea said brightly. 

“He is not my boyfriend Andy. You are delirious.” He said while his cheeks turned bright red. She just laughed and started to walk away. She turned back around.  
“Don’t forget we are meeting at 10 sweetheart.” She flipped her hair and walked off. He turned back into the room. He saw Rick sitting up looking lost.  
“Hey, sorry about last night Dare. You were just so tired. I did not know what to do. “He said as he scratched his beard.

“Hey it’s ok Grimes. I kinda enjoyed the company.” He said. He walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. With a mouth full of toothpaste he looked at Rick. His back was turned and Daryl could not stop looking. He watched as Rick slowly stripped down to his underwear. Then Rick took them off so he could put on fresh ones. Daryl was staring at the perfect curvature of his ass. He choked on some toothpaste. 

Rick turned around worried about Daryl. Daryl nearly had a heart attack at the sight. He was looking at Rick in all his glory. He coughed up some more toothpaste. 

“Daryl? Are you ok? What is wrong?” He said not realizing that he was the cause of this choking fit.

“Yeah…I’m fine….you might want to put some clothes on…” He stumbles breathlessly. Rick laughs a little but he still has a worried look on his face. Daryl finished brushing his teeth. When he finally came out of the bathroom Rick was fully dressed now. He changed into new clothes while Rick was brushing his teeth. He made sure to keep an eye on the bathroom door.  
They met up with the rest of the group at 10 at the buffet. They all ate breakfast together. Maggie and Michonne were discussing the plans for the day. They were in a heated debate.  
“Mags. I think we should do the couples’ dancing lesson.” Michonne huffed. 

“No, ‘Chonne it would be better to do the couples’ massage. Just think you could lather Andy up in oil.” She said coolly. 

“I do that on a daily basis!” Michonne exclaimed. Andrea blushed a deep red. Michonne turned to Rick and Daryl. “Which do you think massage or dancing?” She questioned them. Rick and Daryl shared a look. Daryl was really hoping Rick would say massage. He wanted to see that man all covered in oil. Rick was thinking the same thing. He turned to Michonne.

“Definitely the massage.” Rick replied. Michonne huffed because she was clearly losing the battle and she might as well just accept the fact. Andrea and Glenn shared a look. Their girlfriends were clearly unaware of what just transpired. They finished their food and headed off towards where the massage was going to be.

They all walked hand in hand towards where the lesson would be. Daryl might have walked a little closer to Rick then was necessary but Rick did not care. He welcomed it. They soon arrived on the sun deck. There was massage tables all over the deck. The instructor came up to them and guided them towards three tables right beside on another. Thankfully they all put their bathing suits on this morning. 

“Ok everyone. Strip down to the bathing suits so we can begin the lesson!” The instructor shouted so everyone can hear her. Everyone did as told. Maggie, Andrea, and Daryl all laid on the table first. Daryl was going to thoroughly enjoy this. The instructor rambled off some instructions and then everyone was left to it. 

Rick slowly opened the bottle of oil that was next to the table. When it was open he poured some over Daryl’s shoulders. He started massaging his shoulders slowly. He was very hesitant to be touching Daryl like this but he was also enjoying it. He looked over at Michonne. She was really digging into Andy’s shoulders. And Andy was making these noises. Rick wanted Daryl to make those noises. He glanced at Glenn and Maggie. Glenn was massaging his thumbs into Maggie’s shoulder blades and she had a blissed out look on her face. He wanted to make Daryl look like that. 

He adjusted his stance and leaned down to whisper to Daryl. 

“Hey, I am going to try something new. If it hurts let me know.” He gave Daryl’s shoulders a little squeeze. Before Daryl could respond Rick started really massaging his shoulders. He moaned a little bit. He was really shocked by this noise. He has not moaned like that since he discovered his sexuality. He tried to quite his mind so he could focus on Rick’s hands. Rick was getting really into it after he heard that moan escape from behind Daryl’s lips. He wanted to hear more. He started massaging all over his back. He would let his hands slowly trail down and back up. This would make Daryl shiver slightly. Then Rick would dig his thumbs into a knot of his back. And Daryl would moan softly at that. 

Rick could not help himself. When Daryl would make those delicious noises he would lean down and kiss a shoulder blade or kiss a scar. Daryl mewed when he did this. Daryl was having a sensory overload. He really liked having Rick’s hands all over him. He wished it was a little more south he but he could deal for now. Because after the hour was up he would get to run his hands all over Rick. And he was most definitely looking forward to that. So he would put up with the shivers, mewls, and moans that were strangely coming from himself. The hour was almost over and Rick’s hands were starting to get sore so he just gently stroked up and down Daryl’s back. 

Once the hour was over they switched positions. Daryl was super excited about this. He poured oil over Rick’s shoulders and back. He started kneading his back. He let out a shocked moan. Daryl laughed because he had the same reaction. He hooked his thumbs into his shoulder blades and rubbed softly. He knew where it felt good for him so he hit all those spots on Rick. This caused Rick to moan a little louder. Daryl leaned down and whispered in his ear. 

“You need to keep it down. Or people are going to think we are doing it back here.” He laughed into his ear. 

“Let them!” Rick said with a dark look in his eye. Daryl was to shocked to respond so he just continued to milk those sounds out of Rick. He would be lying if he said he didn’t like it. He absolutely loved the noises Rick was making. He wished he could get him to make those noises in a bedroom setting. The rest of the hour went by like that. Both Daryl and Rick were both blissed out. 

Everyone finished with their lesson. They were all relaxed as they put their clothes back on. They were all warm smiles and cheerfulness. They walked down to the bar. They ordered a couple of drinks. Daryl was whispering something to Rick. Michonne looked over at Maggie.  
“What do you think they are talking about?” She asked. 

“Don’t know. But they look very intimate.” Maggie giggled. She was well beyond tipsy at this point. Glenn had cut her off long ago but she was still managing to drink something. As soon as he looked up he saw the most wonderful sight. Rick had leaned over and kissed Daryl on the lips. And it was not just a peck either. Now he really wondered what was said. Michonne and Maggie missed it because they were debating what was said. Andrea was kissing on Michonne’s shoulder. He was the only one that witnessed a new beginning for his friends.


	6. Drinks, kisses, and Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shower scene with kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at smut. Let me know if I did our lovely boys justice. 
> 
> This part of the fic also satisfies the February challenge for first kiss/first time! 
> 
>  
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcomed!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

After the massage was over they all decided to go down to the bar and grab a few drinks. Rick and Daryl sat a little ways from the rest of the group. Rick wanted a quite moment to talk to Daryl. Rick had finally got up the courage to tell Daryl how he was feeling. He knew that Michonne and Maggie were watching them intently. He really did not give a fuck. He leaned over and whispered to Daryl. 

“Dare. I really enjoyed the noises you were making up at the massage table. I would really like to make those noises every night.” Rick winked and Daryl gulped. 

“R…Rick. What are you saying?” His heartrate sped up. Is this really happening he thought. It can’t be.  
“Dare. I think you know what I am talking about.” He said with a smirk. He placed his hand on Daryl’s thigh. Daryl relaxed into his touch. “Will you say yes Dare?” Rick questioned him. Daryl did not even have to think about that. He had wanted this for so long. 

“Yes.” Daryl said. He only had a minute to breathe before Rick’s lips were crashing into his. He froze for just a moment before he moved his lips along with Rick’s. Rick’s hands slid up his thighs to his waist. Daryl forgot how to breathe for a moment. When they pulled apart they were both breathless. They stared into each other eyes for just a moment.  
Michonne had stopped arguing with Maggie and called them over. Daryl was blushing. His ears were bright red. He slid his hand into Rick’s and they walked together over his friends. Michonne gave them a questioning look but said nothing about it. 

“What are you guys doing tomorrow when we dock on the island?” Michonne asked. 

“Glenn and I are going to do some shopping then maybe do some swimming in the ocean.” Maggie chimed in. 

“’Chonne and I are planning on taking some surf lessons while we are docked.” Andrea looked at Daryl and Rick.

“Ummm we aren’t sure yet. We actually haven’t got that far yet.” Rick said as he rubbed his beard. “We will probably just look around some shops and then lay out on the beach.” He continued. 

They shared their plans and finished their drinks. Rick was starting to get really handsy. Daryl had not lost his blush since Rick had kissed him. He really did not mind it. But he was beginning to wonder if Rick was really sure about what he said. They made their way back to their cabins. Rick slowly started to undress himself. Daryl caught sight of this and gulped. He really did not want to be drunk for this. He decided that he was going to take a shower.

“Hey Grimes! I am going to go take a shower.” He called over to Rick. Rick had just stripped down to his boxers.

“I will come with you baby.” Rick said as he walked to the bathroom.

Daryl was not sure that he was going to be able to handle this. But he was sure as hell going to try. Luckily the shower was big enough to accommodate them both. Rick had turned on the shower and was waiting butt naked for Daryl to join him. Daryl quickly stripped of his clothes. 

Once they were in the shower under the warm spray Rick began kissing Daryl with such force that Daryl nearly slipped. He felt Rick’s tongue against his mouth. He opened immediately. His hands were drawn to Rick’s curls. His fingers threaded into those curls keeping Rick in place. Rick pulled away long enough to nibble Daryl’s ear. His dick was straining between them. He felt Rick’s under his and he nearly came right there. 

Rick started nibbling, sucking, and licking each side of Daryl’s neck. Daryl could not help the needy moans that were coming out of his mouth. He held on to Rick tighter. Rick pulled away from him after a few minutes. He giggled as he went back in for a short kiss. 

“We really need to wash up. Then we can finish this once we are cleaned.” He winked. He pulled his shampoo down and lathered some into his hands. He started washing his hair and had a brilliant idea. 

“Turn around.” He said. Daryl did as was instructed and soon felt Rick’s hands massaging shampoo into his hair. He was super pleased that once this was over he would smell like Rick. He let Rick rinse and massage his scalp. He might have dozed off just a little bit. He was awoken when he felt Rick’s hands on his back. Rick was using the body wash he brought to clean Daryl. 

Daryl was feeling very loved. He wanted this for the rest of his life. He relaxed and let Rick take care of him. When they were both squeaky clean they stepped out of the shower. Rick dried himself off and then dried Daryl. They made their way to the bed. 

Rick laid down next to Daryl. He started stroking his hair. They watched whatever movie was on that night on their little TV in the corner. They talked for a little while. Each getting answers they have wanted for a while. 

“How long have you been gay?” Rick asked. 

“Since I was 16.” Daryl said. “How long have you been feeling this way?” He asked in return. 

“Since about a month since I meet you.” Rick laughed a little. 

They talked for a couple more hours when Daryl got a bright idea. He raised himself up and kissed Rick. Rick let Daryl take control of this situation. He just held on to his hips. Daryl started to kiss down Rick’s neck. His kisses were leaving a trail of fire on Rick’s body. He got down to one of Rick’s nipples and started sucking gently. He heard the sharp intake of breathe. He smiled knowing he caused that. He continued to move his way down Rick’s body.  
He finally made it to his lover’s dick. He started licking the around it. He nuzzled his balls. As he was licking he could feel and hear Rick’s breathes. They were stuttered and raspy. It turned him on more that he knew he was having this kind affect. He took the flat part of his tongue and licked a strip up. Rick’s breathe caught in his throat. Daryl continued this teasing until he heard Rick whisper quietly. 

“D…Da…Daryl….Please! I need you.” He whispered. Daryl could not deny this man anything. He wrapped his mouth around Rick. Rick moaned loudly when he felt the wet heat engulf him. Daryl was hard and leaking so he took himself in hand. He stroked and sucked at the same rhythm. After a few fantastic minutes Rick could feel himself starting to approach the edge. He pushed on Daryl’s shoulders. He looked up with lust filled eyes. He had a questioning look on his face. 

“Da…Dare..I….I’m gonna come.” He finally managed to stammer out. 

“Good. Come for me baby!” Daryl smirked as he took Rick back into his mouth. Rick exploded in his mouth and he willfully swallowed everything that was given to him. He was not far behind. He felt it rush over his fingers and on to the bed. Daryl got up and cleaned them off. He leaned down to kiss Rick. Rick tasted himself on Daryl’s tongue and his limp dick twitched at the thought. 

After they were both sated they laid down. Daryl was on Rick’s chest rubbing various patterns. Rick was playing with his hair. They were sharing slow loving kisses. This is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life thought Rick. He heard Daryl snoring softly. He fell asleep with a smile on. His hand was still in the other’s hair. Daryl felt him relax and snuggled in closer.


	7. Shopping that leads to kissing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They land on an island Daryl shops for Rick. Bingo is played and a mystery box is won. Things happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter fulfills my topping from the bottom space on my Bingo Card. Let me know what you think is in the mystery box!! (;
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it!
> 
> As always comments and Kudos welcomed!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

The first port of their journey came into view. The gang was standing on the deck sipping on some of their drinks. Glenn’s arms were around Maggie. She was standing there in a pretty white sundress. Michonne and Andrea were sporting matching outfits. Shorts with tank tops. Rick was standing there in cargo shorts and a nice breezy shirt. Daryl on the other hand was looking very uncomfortable in the borrowed shorts from Rick. He packed for a motorcycle trip not lounging around in the sun. When the ship lowered the gangplanks Daryl was nervously gripping Rick’s hand. This is the first time that he had been out of the country. 

As the gang made their way through the shops Maggie and Michonne pulled Daryl aside.

“So…you seem to be pretty cozy with Rick.” Michonne stated. 

“Umm. Yeah I kinda gave him head last night.” Daryl said shyly. Both girls squealed with glee. They started asking for details. Daryl did not really want to share that with them. He was looking towards Rick for help. Rick caught his eye across the store. He gave a slight nod. Daryl knew that everything was going to be ok. Michonne and Maggie witnessed the nod and gave up on getting details. They continued to shop for things. Daryl hung around with them. 

On the other side of the store Rick was plotting with Glenn and Andrea. 

“Guys…you remember the jewelry store on the ship?” He asked them both. They both nodded.

“Rick. What are you getting on about?” Andrea asked. 

“I want to marry Daryl. Being on this trip has been a real eye opener. I don’t know if I can go home and he not be mine.” He stated simply. “I not sure what he will say though.” 

“Dude. I am sure he will say yes in a heart beat. He has been pinning over you for quite some time now. This trip was purposely made so y’all could get together.” Glenn gushed to him. All Rick did was look stunned at him. 

They finished their conversation and meet back up with the rest of their group. They went and grabbed lunch at one of the huts. Maggie and Michonne had a nice haul from the stores. Daryl had one small bag. Rick couldn’t see what was in it but he was very curious. He had bought himself a new pair of sunglasses. He bought Daryl a pair too. 

They lounged in the sun until the horn of the ship blew. That might they had an hour to board the ship. They got up as one and started walking back towards the ship. Rick grasped Daryl’s hand tightly. Daryl did not glance up. He could not look Rick in the eyes. He was nervously biting his lip. He did not know how Rick was going to react to his little surprise. When they were on the ship the workers had to examine each bag. That way they could secure weapons and alcohol in the bottom until the end of the trip. One of the workers looked into Daryl’s bag. She saw what was in there and handed it back to him. She leaned over and whispered. 

“How cute. I am sure he will love it.” She smiled towards Rick. Daryl was bright red from tips of his ears to his neck. Rick gave him a questioning look. He just shook his head and kept walking. Once on board they headed towards their rooms to put their haul away. Daryl said for Rick to stay outside. Rick did as directed once they all rejoined each other. They walked up to the sky deck. There was a couple’s bingo game getting ready to start. They played for a few hours. Glenn and Maggie when nice his and her watches. Andrea and Michonne won a towel set. Rick and Daryl won a mystery box. They were told not to open it until they got back to the room. They both blushed. 

After the game was finished they walked back to their rooms. They were going to one of the fancy restaurants tonight on the lower deck. So they had to be presentable. They split their separate ways. They agreed to meet back in 3 hours. That way the girls could do their hair and makeup. Rick and Daryl did not need that much time. So they had to fins something to do until it was time. When they entered the room Rick looked at Daryl. 

“Should we open this mystery box now?” He smirked evilly. Daryl nodded. When they opened the box Rick nearly dropped it when he saw what was inside. He looked at Daryl who had gone bright red. 

“Later.” Was all Daryl said. He took the box from Rick and sat it down in a corner. “Can I ask you something?” Daryl said quietly turning back to Rick. 

“Sure honey. You can ask me anything.” Rick replied. They sat down on the couch that was in their room. 

“What are we exactly?” Daryl asked shyly. He is not sure he wanted to know the answer. 

“We are best friends, we are lovers, we are boyfriends.” Rick replied taking his hand and kissing it. He knew at the end of this trip was going to change everything for the better or for the worse. He would just have to wait and see. He leaned towards Daryl and their lips collided in a blissful kiss. Rick was trying to pour all of his emotions into that kiss. 

Daryl pulled back after a while. He looked at the clock on the table. They still had 2 and a half hours. He turned back to Rick with lust filled eyes. He smirked and Rick gave a questioning look. 

“I know what we can do to pass the time.” Daryl said with a wink. He pulled Rick over to the bed. He grabbed a tube out of his backpack and came back over to Rick. He raised the tube of lube and Rick gave a knowing smirk. 

“Oh. I see.” He said devilishly. He pulled Daryl on top of him. They started kissing passionately. Rick reached and stripped Daryl of his shirt. Rick had to lean up for Daryl to do the same. He let Daryl remain in control. He knew he had more experience with this. Daryl removed both of his and Rick’s pants. He crawled his way down to Rick’s now hard and straining erection. He slowly lowered his mouth and waited for the sharp intake of breathe before he continued. Once he received that he continued. 

When Rick started tugging on his hair he knew that was his cue to stop. He leaned back and opened the tube. He squirted some on his and Rick’s fingers. He slowly inserted a digit into himself locking eyes with Rick. 

“A…are you….are you sure?” Rick asked quietly. Daryl nodded. He whimpered when he pulled his finger out. It was short because Rick replaced it with his. They both moaned in appreciation. Rick continued to open him up. He soon introduced another finger and started scissoring Daryl open. He accidently ran his nails over a bundle of nerves and Daryl nearly jumped off him. He stopped his movements. 

“Did I hurt you?” Rick asked. 

“No. Felt. Good. Didn’t. Expect. It.” Daryl managed to say in between breathes. He was panting loudly. He really didn’t give a shit either. He enjoyed Rick’s fingers in him. Rick continued to open him. He was now three fingers in and hitting that sweet little bundle over and over again. Daryl was making some very delicious noises on top of him. Daryl stopped him. He applied a gracious amount of lube onto Rick’s dick. He lined himself up with the leaking tip.

He slowly lowered himself down until he was full of Rick. He waited a brief moment for him and Rick to adjust. Rick was grateful for that because he nearly came when Daryl lowered himself. His erection was surrounded by a tight warm heat. He did not know how long he was going to last. Just as he thought this Daryl began moving on top of him. They both moaned loudly. They had no doubt that their friends could hear them on either side. They really did not care. 

They moved in perfect bliss. Moans followed by moans. Hands roaming ever inch of skin that they came in contact with. Daryl riding Rick until he thought he was going to explode. Rick’s breathes started coming faster. He was cussing more then usually. Daryl knew this as his sign when he was close. He sped up on Rick. He watched Rick fall apart from underneath him. It made him come so hard that he say stares. He looked over at the clock on the table. They still had an hour left. He set an alarm for 15 minutes before they were supposed to meet. They drifted off into a bliss nap. Rick still in Daryl. They sighed into each others embrace.


	8. Dinner, rings, kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know I love you right. And I have for a very long time. And I always will.” Rick nibbled on his ear.   
> Daryl laughed and leaned up and kissed Rick.   
> “Yes I know that. And I have and always will love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter fufills two spaces on my bingo card. Cock worship and restraints. 
> 
> I personally loved this chapter. There is only two more chapters after this one. (;
> 
> As always comments and kudos welcomed!! 
> 
> Enjoy!! (;

When they woke up they were smiling at each other. They got up and got dressed. Once they were dressed nicely they looked at each other for a few minutes. They just wanted to admire the view. Rick was dressed in some black slacks and a charcoal gray dress shirt. That shirt absolutely made Daryl’s mouth water. He loved it on him but he would also love to take it off. Daryl was dressed in his black dress shirt. Rick had to beg him to not wear his vest over. Maggie would have killed them both. They meet up with the rest of the group. They started heading down towards dinner. Rick pulled Glenn aside. 

“Make sure you keep him busy so he wont notice that Andrea and I are missing.” He spoke lowly. 

Glenn nodded. Rick then grabbed Andrea’s hand as they were getting ready to enter the restaurant. She nodded. They walked towards the jewelry store. She could barely contain her excitement. She was the only one included in helping pick out a ring that would suit Daryl. Rick could not believe he was actually going to do this. They had two more days on the cruise and Rick was definitely going to make it special. Tomorrow was the last day for all the couples to do something as a group. He figured that would be the perfect time. He wanted everyone to witness this. They arrived at the jewelry store. They looked around for a while. Rick finally found the perfect one and Andrea agreed. Rick bought and they said it would be delivered to his cabin. They walked back to dinner. 

Daryl had noticed that Andrea and Rick had disappeared. He didn’t not have time to ask because the other three were keeping him engaged in conversation. Every time he brought it up they just giggled and changed the subject. After they ordered their drinks Rick and Andrea showed up. They were both brightly smiling and Rick was blushing a little. They ordered their meals. Everyone looked extravagant. Rick held Daryl’s hand under the table. They were discussing the events for tomorrow. Everyone was really excited. They ate their meal in all smiles and hushed whispers. Daryl was beginning to feel real fuzzy from the wine. They finished their meals and headed to their respectful bedrooms. Rick was glad that he had told the guy to put the ring in the dresser. 

Rick took Daryl in his arms and started kissing him. Daryl moved his hands to Rick’s neck. Rick slowly started to unbutton Daryl’s shirt. He kissed down his neck. Daryl groaned loudly. Rick thought the noises were delicious so he continued undressing him. He had removed his pants and underwear. Daryl stood in front of him bare and he loved the sight. He kissed him some more. He pulled away and went for the box into the corner. Rick pulled out the blindfold and the black leather restraints. Daryl blushed but stood his ground. Rick mover over and placed Daryl on the bed. He clicked the cuffs into place. 

“Don’t move your hands from this positon. I wanna show you nothing but pleasure. Just feel it.” Rick whispered seductively in Daryl’s ear. He ended the sentence with a nibble on his lover’s lobe. 

Daryl would not dare move after that. Shortly after Rick placed the blindfold. Daryl could not see what was going on. He heard Rick rummaging in the box. There were only two other things in the box. A set of very edible underwear and some flavored, edible lube. He was not sure what was going to happen. Rick had undressed himself and he had a delicious thought. He grabbed the lube from the box and walked back over to Daryl. Rick poured patterns all over Daryl’s chest and his straining erection. He planned on licking it all up and driving Daryl mad. He wanted to hear the delicious moans. He wanted to watch him squirm. 

Rick began licking Daryl. Daryl jolted at the sensation. Since his loss of sight his other senses were heightened. Rick continued his way down his lover’s chest. Daryl became a quivering mess under him. They were both moaning very loud. When Rick came to meet Daryl’s penis he himself became a quivering mess. He started smacking his lips. He licked off the lube around the leaking erection. He started rubbing his nose and beard up and down Daryl’s dick. He wanted to taste him so bad but he wanted Daryl to last. For now he just continued to worship him. Rick finally decided that they both had enough. He dipped his tongue and ran it over the slit. He took him into his mouth. Daryl released a small breathe. He was so close. He had never received a blowjob this good before. He was seeing stars and he hadn’t even came yet. 

Rick sucked him off for a few more minutes. Then he pulled back. Daryl whimpered at the contact. He had yet to move his hands. Rick was proud of him. So he used some lube on his fingers and began prepping himself. He was going to offer himself as a reward to Daryl. When he was ready he slowly straddled Daryl’s lap. He gently lowered himself onto Daryl. Daryl moaned loudly. 

“Fuck Rick. Are you sure about this?” Daryl gasped out. 

“Yes.” Rick moaned. 

Rick began to ride Daryl at a slow and leisurely pace. They shared kisses. Each capturing the moans that were escaping from the other. They were both in a pure state of ecstasy. Rick’s hands traveled while he continued his pace. Daryl would buck his hips hoping that Rick would either hurry his pace or switch positions. Rick did neither. He rotated his hips slightly and Daryl’s erection hit a bundle of nerves deep inside of him. He continued rotating his hips like that. Pretty soon they were both close to the edge. They shared a few more kisses before Rick was coming so hard that his pace faltered. His inner walls were engulfing Daryl. He could not hold oh so he followed Rick over the edge. When Daryl had came Rick collapsed on his chest. He removed the cuffs and the mask. Daryl had to adjust to the light before he wrapped his hands around Rick. They fell into a blissful silence. They were each lost in their orgasm. Rick finally rolled off of Daryl and plopped down beside him. Daryl moved so his head was laying on Rick’s chest. 

Rick kissed his forehead. He leaned over and whispered in Daryl’s ear. 

“You know I love you right. And I have for a very long time. And I always will.” Rick nibbled on his ear. 

Daryl laughed and leaned up and kissed Rick. 

“Yes I know that. And I have and always will love you.” 

They both fell asleep shortly after that. They were in a blissful sleep. The next day would bring great things to the both of them.


	9. Dance, promises, and a ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I also have a present for you.” Rick started. He was nervous and did not know if he could make it through his speech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank ijustwantedutoneedme and anjenha for helping me come up with a middle name for Daryl. 
> 
> This is the big chapter. I was so excited that I just could not wait to write it. You get 2 updates in 2 days. YAY! 
> 
> As always comments and kudos apperciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Rick woke up early. He was a little bit nervous for today. He needed to get somethings ready before he made the big decision. He slowly got up out of bed. Daryl stirred a little but turned over. Rick put on some shorts and a t shirt. He went outside. He knocked on Maggie and Glenn’s room. Glenn popped his head out.

“Rick? Whatcha doing?” He asked. 

“Ummm. I came to borrow Maggie. I need her help.” Rick said. He had forget to look at the time and he was wondering if he had woken them up. “I am sorry if I woke you guys up. I forgot to check the time.” Rick continued. Glenn just laughed and opened the door. Maggie was tearing the room apart looking for an outfit. Rick laughed as well.

“Mags. You wanna help me with a surprise?” Rick questioned stepping into the room. She looked up in glee. 

“A surprise you say?” Maggie beamed. “I love surprises.” She quickly found an outfit and got dressed. They made their way up to the sky deck. This is where the finally couples activities was going to be. They had some games set up for after lunch. The dance was scheduled for tonight. They walked over to one of the crew members. 

“Hi! What can I help you with today?” The lady asked them. They shared a look with each other. Rick spoke first. 

“I want to propose to my boyfriend tonight. And I was hoping to do it during the dance.” Rick spoke nervously. The lady beamed. They continued discussing all the details of the proposal.  
Daryl just woke up. He reached over to feel Rick. He wasn’t there. Daryl felt the bed and it was cold which meant Rick hadn’t been there in a while. He got up and put on the borrowed shorts with a sleeveless shirt. He walked over to Glenn’s room and knocked. Glenn opened the door. 

“Hey have you seen Rick?” Daryl asked. 

“He and Mags are shopping they will be done later. They are going to meet us for lunch. Go see if Andy and ‘Chonne are up while I finish cleaning up Mags mess.” Glenn laughed. Daryl walked over to the Michonne and Andrea’s room. He knocked. They both answered the door in their bathing suits. 

“What? We were getting ready to go swimming.” Andrea stated. Daryl just laughed. He waited outside while the other three finished. They walked up the buffet. They saw Rick and Maggie heading down from the sky deck. They came over and joined with the rest of the group. Rick automatically joined hands with Daryl. Daryl blushed. They went and grabbed their food. 

“Wanna go swimming with us?” Michonne asked. Everyone agreed. So Glenn, Maggie, Rick and Daryl went to get their swimming clothes on. They met back up with Andrea and Michonne. They spent the afternoon swimming. When it was getting close to nightfall they made their way back to their room. They got dressed and meet back up. They made their way up to sky deck.  
It was beautiful decorated. There were twinkly lights on every visible surface. The atmosphere said romantic. There tea light candles scattered on the tables. There was a table that had a champagne fountain. There were light snacks. There was a DJ set up in the corner. There was a few couples already up there. The group made their way over to the snacks. Rick grabbed a tiny plate and filled it with fruit. Daryl tried to grab some on his plate but his hand was smacked away by Rick. He looked at Rick and saw the devilish smirk that was on his face. He sighed and gave up. He followed Rick to a table. Once they sat down Rick started hand feeding Daryl the fruit. Daryl picked some up and hand fed Rick as well.

Once more couples showed they started to dance. Glenn pulled Maggie along. He had to get away from Daryl and Rick. He wanted to know details. They swayed on the dance floor Maggie telling him about what they had planned. Michonne and Andrea were drinking champagne in a corner. Rick and Daryl were alone. Daryl leaned over and kissed Rick. 

“I have a present for you.” Daryl said shyly. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a bracelet. The bracelet was silver. It had 3 charms on it. More could be added later. The three charms were the island, a letter D, and a letter R. Rick held out his hand for Daryl to put the bracelet on. Once it was on he admired it. He leaned over and kissed Daryl passionately. He pulled away and pulled Daryl on the dance floor. They danced for a few hours. It was almost time and Rick was getting really nervous. 

The music started to slow down and Rick knew that was his cue. He pulled Daryl to the little stage that had been set up just for them. Daryl was really confused at what was going on. He looked for Maggie or Michonne. He spotted them close to the stage. Now he was really confused. They were beaming at him. He had no idea what was running through Rick’s head. They made it up to the stage. Everyone was looking at them and the music was a soft melody in the background. 

“I also have a present for you.” Rick started. He was nervous and did not know if he could make it through his speech. He continued though “ Even though we have not been together for very long I have loved you for a while now. I really can’t go home and know that you aren’t going to be there. I love you.” He slowly lowered himself to one knee. The crowd sighed happily in unison. Daryl was blushing deeply. He was red from the tips of his ears to middle of his chest. He was extremely happy though. Rick pulled out the ring box and spoke with much more confidence now. “Daryl Jesse Dixon, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?” Rick finished. There was a hush that went over the crowd in anticipation of his answer. Daryl looked down at the man he loved and looked over at his friends. They had a big grin plastered to their faces. He looked back to Rick and grinned proudly. He would deny that there were tears in his eyes. He pulled Rick up from the ground. 

“Yes. I do.” He kissed Rick repeatedly. Rick slid the ring onto Daryl’s finger. It was beautiful. It was silver. It had tree branches all the way around it. Daryl looked up at Rick with a question in his eyes. 

“I know you hunt. I wanted something that would be you. This fit.” He said looking into his lover’s eye. Daryl just smiled and kissed his now fiancé. He loved that word fiancé. Rick was his fiancé. He smiled and kissed his fiancé some more. They pulled apart and the crowd cheered. A few crew members brought over matching top hats that say JUST ENGAGED. The hats were placed on their heads. Maggie and Michonne beamed at each other. Their plan finally worked. They took pictures of the new couple and Daryl’s ring.

They finished dancing. It was well after midnight when they made it back to their rooms. They packed since tomorrow they would be docking. Rick pulled Daryl towards the bathroom after they finished packing. He started the shower and stripped himself and Daryl. They climbed into the shower. They were making out and washing each other. Rick looked into his fiancé’s eyes.  
“So when we get back home are you going to move in with me?” Rick questioned. He looked hopeful. Daryl looked at him. He nodded his head. As soon as Rick saw the nod he leaned in and started kissing him roughly. Lips and teeth collided. Daryl’s moans were captured by Rick’s tongue. Rick started kissing Daryl’s jaw and neck. He kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear. Daryl’s hands were roaming all over Rick’s body. His hands finally landed on Rick’s straining erection. He gently started stroking. He would flick his wrist when he came to the head. Rick moaned into Daryl’s neck. Rick took Daryl in his hand as well. They stood there stroking each other for some time before Rick spoke. 

“Daryl I need you.” 

Daryl turned around and Rick started prepping him. He slid one finger in and hit the bundle of nerves. Soon Daryl was ready for another. He slid in gracefully another. Soon he slid his erect penis into Daryl. He waited for Daryl to adjust to him. Then he started a rhythm. It was a slow pace until Daryl begged for more. They both were quickly approaching the edge. Rick reached around and stroked Daryl. Soon Daryl fell over the edge and Rick followed a second after. They cleaned up and got out of the shower. They laid down. Both were to happy to sleep so they laid awake kissing till early morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Daryl's ring 


	10. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding and a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. I enjoyed writing it and i hoped all of you enjoyed reading it. This was my first fic.
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcomed!!
> 
> Please enjoy the last chapter.

When the sun came up Daryl was laying on Rick’s chest. Rick had dozed off earlier and Daryl was admiring his ring. He couldn’t wait to marry the man, he loved him so much. Rick stirred underneath him. Daryl leaned down and kissed his fiancé awake. 

“Morning baby.” Rick opened his eyes a little and smiled at Daryl. 

“Morning my love.” Rick responded. “What are you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Was having thoughts about our future.” Daryl said cuddling up to Rick. Before Rick could respond there came a knock at the door. Rick lifted Daryl and put pants on. He walked to the door and opened it find Maggie standing there. 

“One last breakfast? We dock at noon and we have to be out of the rooms soon.” Maggie said cheerfully. Rick didn’t think that she had stopped smiling since last night. Rick nodded and said they would meet them in a few. Rick closed the door and looked over at his fiancé, who was lying naked on the bed, he walked over and started kissing Daryl. 

They made out a little more before getting dressed and meeting up with the group. When they sat down they fell into easy conversation. It was mostly about Rick and Daryl. Michonne then had an idea. 

“Rick? You drove down in Glenn’s car correct?” Michonne asked innocently.

“Yeah.” Rick said not looking up from his food.

“So if we let Mags and Glenn take your stuff, you can ride with Daryl back to your house?” She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. Rick and Daryl looked at each other. They knew what she was thinking and they liked the idea of it. 

“Yeah. I guess we could do that.” Daryl said winking at Rick. “I always have a spare helmet.” He intertwined their fingers. 

They finished their breakfast in playful jokes and snide remarks. They went back to their rooms and finished packing. Daryl made sure to pack the box in his backpack. Then they went up on the sky deck and watched the Florida coast come into view. Rick was wrapped around Daryl and whispering in his ear. 

“My apartment?” Rick questioned and Daryl nodded. He liked Rick’s better than his. “Good. When we get home I am going to fuck you on the counter, on the couch, in the recliner, on the table, on every available surface.” Rick said nipping Daryl’s ears. Daryl leaned back against Rick. 

When they docked they loaded their things into Glenn’s car. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Rick had his arms wrapped around Daryl as they were driving along the backroads. They would occasionally stop and kiss. They wove their way through the scenic routes and took pictures. They finally made it to Rick’s apartment. 

Rick made good on his promise. Throughout the night they had sex on every available surface. When they were both satisfied they crawled into bed. Daryl on Rick’s chest. They fell asleep and slept till noon the next day. They started working on wedding plans. They sat around drank beer and watched a wedding show. Tomorrow they would resume their normal busy lives except Daryl would be sleeping in this bed every night. 

A couple months later they finished wedding planning. When everything was planned they set a date. They were both so excited Daryl went out and got Rick a fitting ring. It was silver and blue. The blue reminded him of Rick’s eyes. He couldn’t wait for it to be on Rick’s fingers. 

~ ~ ~  
3 months later Rick was waiting at the alter for Daryl. Glenn was his best man. Michonne was Daryl’s best woman. Maggie’s father was officiating the wedding. Her sister was singing and she was taken pictures. They said their vows and kissed. They were now husband and husband. They walked hand in hand down the aisle. They had the rest of their lives to live. They were going to live it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


End file.
